


Be Good

by EggParty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty





	

Slipstream tugged against her bonds. She was strapped to the floor, legs bent and laying on her back while Blackarachnia straddled her thigh. "I could break these. Easily."

"Mmm, I don't think so." Blackarachnia purred, hand running up the seam in Slipstream's inner thigh. The big jet tried to pull away, but chains held her back. "We went all out, for you."

That was when Arcee stepped into view, taking Slipstream's chest for her own seat. "You'll be able to pull as hard as you want. You won't break anything." she said. "But I hope to have you busy doing something else."

Slipstream couldn't see Blackarachnia, although she could feel the spider's long fingers against her panels with feather-light touches, making her start to squirm. In front of her, Arcee ran a hand down her stomach, moving her hips and palming herself. It wasnt long before her array opened, her spike erect and the head pushed against Slipstream's lips.

She licked but Arcee lifted her spike up, out of the Decepticon's reach. "Ah ah, that's not what you'll be having first." She adjusted herself, and carefully sat so her valve was in reach instead. Arcee put one hand on Slipstream's head when she didn't move. "I suggest you start eating."

Arcee hummed when she felt Slipstream's tongue push into her folds, tender and testing. She leaned back a little, and played with her spike. "How is she down there, Blackarachnia?"

"Still closed up." Blackarachnia answered. She leaned down and licked and Slipstream gasped against Arcee's valve, hips lifting up. "Open up, Slipstream." Another lick, another gasp but she still didn't open.

Arcee ground down, pushing her valve into Slipstream's mouth. "Be a good Decepticon, and open up."

Slipstream's complaints were muffled, but purple plating pulled apart. Blackarachnia gently rubbed her node, a small reward for listening. "Good girl." she said, fingers rubbing in circles. Arcee gave Slipstream more room to lap at her mesh folds.

"But don't slow down." Arcee said, biting her lower lip. Her head lolled back. "Mmm, keep going."

Slipstream felt so warm, lapping at Arcee's valve that grew hotter and wetter with every passing second. Blackarachnia's fingers played with her own valve, teasing her. She could tell she was slick. She inhaled sharply when she felt Blackarachnia kiss her node, warm and sensitive. Slipstream moaned into Arcee's valve, and she felt the tiny pink Autobot shiver.

The pressure inside Slipstream broke, her spike grew out of its housing. Unable to see anything but pink thighs, she couldn't see what Blackarachnia could be doing. When the thought crossed her mind, she slowed down, and Arcee was quick to grind into her face again.

"Keep going."


End file.
